Rendition
by saicho-18
Summary: my version of the voyage of the dawn treader. don't kill me. LucyCaspian. please read and review -
1. I The Dawn Treader

I. The Dawn Treader

Lucy. Lucy Pevensie. Queen Lucy Pevensie the valiant of Narnia. That must be all the titles this world has come up with to call the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. But I could surely come up with much, much more. Sure Queen Susan, her sister, was prettier but still, Lucy still had that glow that seemed to follow her so. But I guess I just really am in love with her.

I honestly never thought that I would ever feel this way for her. The first time I saw her, I just admired her for her bravery, her passion. Back then, I still looked at her as a younger sister, even though I am obviously not worthy of such an honor. I look back at the memories and I wish that things were still the same as before.

I have no idea when exactly these feelings for her had developed. Maybe it was when we were spending time across the grounds of Cair Paravel it had started. Those walks were truly luxurious. Sure, the garden was a mess that time but her presence made all of those dirty pathways, untamed weeds and wild tree roots go unnoticed. She was a lively companion, very chatty indeed. That was what I saw her before, just a companion. I never stopped to consider her as a lady or a woman, at that. Just a girl, a long lost queen of Narnia that was all.

When they, her and her sister and brothers, left for their own world, I was thoroughly sad for some unknown reason. I was depressed and I didn't even know why. It wasn't as though I had known them long enough to create a bond with them. I shook the feeling off; after all, I was the new king of Narnia and a stack of obligation was piled atop my shoulder that time. There were those foul giants that just wouldn't follow our orders and the occasional witch or werewolf around the bend.

When at last everything was going smoothly and peacefully, the hidden depression resurfaced. For days, I was locked in my room, just lying on my bed, staring at nothingness. I knew there was something missing in my life and I did not know what it was. To worsen the situation, I felt that that something had been in my hands before.

I felt restless. Like I needed to do something, whatever it may be. I guess peace and tranquility didn't exactly suit my needs. The needs of an adventurer who had inherited his father's heart can not possibly be fulfilled by the peace inside a castle.

Then it hit me. I was in the balcony looking over the magnificent view, reminiscing about my life with my departed uncle, Miraz. I was thinking about all of those cruel things that he had done to me. I was surprised at myself, for I could not find it in myself to hate him.

My thoughts had wandered off to all of the lies and deceptions he had said to me. Killing my parents, taking me away from all of the things I held dear to my life, tearing me away from civilization, sending the seven lords off to a journey that was sure to kill them and he had succeeded. The memory had stirred something in me.

I had made up my mind. I had made a solemn vow in Aslan's name that I would either find one of the seven lords or avenge their deaths if ever I find them dead. I gave myself exactly a year to do so. I had made a ship, for the first time in years, decades even, which bore the crest of Narnia.

I had the perfect ship for the perfect journey. I called it The Dawn Treader. I don't know why I used that name. I really don't, I guess it was just my excitement got the best of me. When Captain Drinian, one of the few fellows that I would trust my life with entirely, had told me about the completion of the ship, I barely slept a wink that night. I got up and went to the port at the first sign of the sun. I was running towards the place where the ship lay when the name hit me and that was that ever since.

Sure, The Dawn Treader was kind of small, but it will serve its purpose well. It would serve its purpose well for some well-deserved adventure that my body and mind was aching for. My mind shifted back to the Pevensies once again. They had always loved adventures. She most especially had loved going on adventures. I shook my head to clear my mind. What was I thinking?

After a week, the ship was boarded with food and supplies, the men were ready to embark on this wonderful journey and I was excited to the roots of my hair. I gave the proper speech that suited the occasion and the men couldn't be happier.

The harbor was packed with people. Families bidding their husbands, sons goodbye, people wishing their King farewell, and mostly children who had come to see a real ship.

And off we went. The first overseas voyage was made and the crew couldn't be happier.

I was looking out onto the sea, staring at nothing in particular. It had been a while since our departure at Narnia. I was just thinking some nonsense thoughts since no one can spare the time to talk to me. I laughed silently at the irony of the situation. No one would talk to me? The King of Narnia and no one could even spare me a few minutes for some chitchat. Reepicheep was always there, by the way, but I have grown tired of the countless chess games we have had. He actually was a good player, but every once in a while I would beat him in a game or two.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to the person who had done so and I met the youthful face of the ship's captain, none other than Drinian.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty," he started with the usual smile on his face. "Don't tell me you're already getting bored of our adventures in the sea. We have only been gone for a not even a month. Are you already homesick?"

I smiled back at him. "Of course not, Drinian." I started to say, looking out to the sea once again. "I was just thinking to myself, that's all."

"Oh, so I see," Drinian said with a mischievous smile on his face. "I told you that you should have married the Duke Julienne's daughter. Well, she seemed to be a little taken to you."

I grimaced for a while. "That girl?" I asked incredulously. "Please, Drinian, her face was full of freckles! And 'a little' taken to me? She was a spoiled little brat. She was so 'taken' to me, as you would have put it, that she even convinced her father to convince me to marry her. Just goes to show that people aren't what they seem, my dear captain. And that is just besides the point."

He just chuckled appreciatively and smiled once again. "Then would Your Highness enlighten me as to what exactly the point is?"

"The point is," I started. "She is not my type."

Drinian looked taken aback for a moment then his playful smile returned. "And what is your type when it comes to the ladies, Your Highness?"

I looked thoughtful for a moment. "My type?" I repeated, before answering. "Well, someone who isn't afraid to go on adventures. I would hate to be married to someone who can't stand it when I go out on dangerous journeys. I also like someone who is a fun companion. You know someone I can talk about my journeys and things. Another thing I'm looking for is someone who is kind and caring and compassionate to others. Someone who is," I stopped; I couldn't think of any more factors. "Well, someone's who is a bit like Queen Lucy."

Here, Drinian raised an eyebrow. "Queen Lucy, eh?"

"Yes, someone exactly _like _Queen Lucy!" I exclaimed, a little louder than necessary. "Someone as vibrant as her, someone as kind as her, someone who is just as adventurous as her. Someone who is--"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because my captain interrupted. "Someone who is just as beautiful and compassionate as Queen Lucy?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, from the sound of things, I figure that you, Your Majesty is in love with Queen Lucy of Narnia."

I looked at him, horrified. "Drinian, stop joking about these kinds of things." I said, my composure partially regained. "You know very well that I can not, and am not, in love with Queen Lucy."

"Then would you be so kind enough to explain, king Caspian the tenth," he started mischievous smile now wider than ever. "The deep red shade of color that has already formed on your cheeks?"

I opened my mouth to retort but somebody interrupted our little conversation.

"Look, somebody's in the water!" one of the men shouted frantically, pointing at the water, I looked at the direction he pointed at and I knew that Drinian had done the same.

What I saw were three floating, no swimming, little somethings in the water. The pink blob was swimming wonderfully towards the ship but then the yellow blob clung to it in what I could have only guessed as panic. The other blob was swimming towards the sunken two.

Before anybody on the ship could stop me, I jumped towards the water and started swimming through the cold waters towards the pink and the yellow blobs, only now did I realize that they were persons. I slipped an arm under the pink person's side. Many noises were coming from the men on board the ship. Some were cheering, but most were trying to give us instructions to what to do. Many were throwing bulwarks and ropes towards us. I noticed the person in blue swimming towards us with one of the ropes in one hand. I also noticed when I got a closer look, that it was none other than King Edmund himself! I almost exclaimed at him but he shoved the other end of the rope towards me and we began to fasten the ropes around one of his sisters.

When I got a good look at the person in pink, I noticed that it was Queen Lucy. A blush crept up to my cheeks but I pushed the thought angrily away. Drinian is not right, Drinian is wrong, I thought.

I watched as the men aboard heaved her up to the Dawn Treader. King Edmund was next and then the yellow clad stranger. I, of course, came last.

When we got aboard, the captain that I was just talking to was pushed to the back of my mind because of the excitement that was rushing through me. My old friends are here! Lucy, _Queen _Lucy was here!

"Ca--Ca--Caspian!" gasped the Queen when we were already aboard.

I felt somewhat happy for the fact that she had recognized me, even after three years. After all, I was just a boy back then. Okay, so I was still a boy now, but changes can be definitely seen in my stature and body.

Soon, King Edmund recognized me too and shook my hands.

I had a great difficulty of tearing my eyes away from Queen Lucy but I had to because I noticed their companion. "But who is your friend?" I said with a cheerful smile. I was somewhat surprised to see the soaking boy crying hard.

"Let me go. Let me go back. I don't _like _it." The stranger said to me. To say that I was confused was an understatement.

"Let you go?" I repeated at him. "But where?"

The stranger rushed to the Dawn Treader's side and started to look around. After seeing nothing but the waves, he looked back at us, greener than he had been before.

When the stranger was looking at the side, the Queen approached me. "Don't mind him," she started. "He's just our cousin. His name is Eustace Clarence Scrubb, but you can call him Eustace. Please pardon him if he gets quite impossible to deal with later."

I nodded at her. "Hey! Rynelf," I said to one of the sailors on board. "Bring spiced wine for their Majesties. You'll need something to warm you after that dip." I added with a smile.

Rynelf returned to us, in his hands what I had asked for. The three of us, King Edmund and Queen Lucy, downed the spiced wine in one gulp but their cousin, Eustace made faces and sputtered and spat it out. The reason why he did that is still a mystery to me, because the spiced wine was delicious. He looked sick again and began to cry once more. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. Then he began to ask for some silly things and he demanded to be out ashore at the next station.

"This is a merry shipmate you've brought us, Brother," I said to King Edmund with a chuckle. I was about to say something more but Eustace shrieked.

"Oh! Ugh! What on earth is _that_! Take it away, the horrid thing."

The horrid thing, he called it. I laughed silently to myself because of the way he addressed the noble Reepicheep. I saw the look of longing and happiness at the Queen's eyes when she saw the valiant mouse. I twinge of jealousy sprang inside me for the little mouse.

I shook my head and pushed away the thought. Now why in the name of Aslan would I be jealous of the little fellow?

I watched as the valiant mouse put forward his left leg, drew back his right and bowed, kissed the Queen's hand, straightened himself out, and twirled his whiskers. The idea of jealousy was lost and was replaced by envy. I wished I could have that kind of suaveness and do that to the Queen.

I slapped myself mentally. Really, what weird things enter my mind these days!

"My humble duty to Your Majesty. And to King Edmund too." The little fellow bowed once again. "Nothing except your Majesties' presence was lacking to this glorious adventure." Well, I have to hand it to the valiant mouse; he sure knew how to flatter people.

"Ugh, take it away," repeated a disgusted Eustace. "I hate mice. And I never could bear performing animals. They're silly and vulgar and--and sentimental."

"Am I to understand," said Reep to the Queen, after a long gaze at the sulky boy. "That this singularly discourteous person is under your Majesty's protection?"

Uh-oh, I thought to myself. I knew very well where this was going. The last thing we needed right now is an injured or dead body. I thought fast and hard to come up with an idea to stop this before it starts. Luckily, the royal siblings both sneezed.

"What a fool I am to keep you all standing in your wet things," I exclaimed, a little too loudly, happy for the excuse. "Come on below and get changed. I'll give you my cabin of course, Lucy, but I'm afraid we have no women's clothes on board. You'll have to make do with some of mine. Lead the way, Reepicheep, like a good fellow."

"To the convenience of a lady," Reep said. "Even a question of honor must give way--at least for the moment--" I noticed he looked at Eustace pointedly.

Well, there he goes again! I really do wish I could say such things in front of women with ease. I noticed that his looks at Eustace had become glares and I knew that it would lead to something pretty nasty if not stopped quickly. That's why I ushered them quickly to my cabin. I opened the door to my stern cabin and lead her inside. "This will be your room, Lucy. I'll just get some dry clothes for myself," I said, rummaging through my drawer. Of course, I made sure to get some dry things for Edmund and his happy cousin. "And then leave you to change. If you'll fling your wet things outside the door, I'll get them taken to the galley to be dried."

As we left Lucy to change, the King Edmund, Eustace and I went down to the belly of the ship to change. Of course, Edmund and I had no problems whatsoever changing clothes in one room, but his cousin wouldn't hear of it. He seemed to have the foolish idea that by doing so, we would be considered less manly. King Edmund kind of lost his temper and told Eustace to stay outside if he wants until we are through changing. Eustace failed to look unnerved and did exactly as Edmund wanted him to do. Only thing was he walked out of the small cabin full of bunks and hammocks with his nose in the air.

I could only chuckle at Eustace's behavior. As we changed to our dry clothes, Edmund apologized to me for his cousin's horrible behavior. I shrugged it off and told him that it was actually nothing.

After we have changed, we stepped out of the cabin, to see Eustace still standing in there, still in his wet things.

"Shall we wait for you, Eustace?" I asked kindly.

He just rolled his eyes at me and went inside the cabin to change.

"Again, I apologize, Caspian," said King Edmund. "He really is such a bother all the times, so please just ignore him."

I chuckled once again. "Of course, brother," I said truthfully. "If you say he's always like that, then I shall take no heed of his complaints."

With that, we both went back to the deck of the ship, chatting about the progress of Narnia.


	2. II Tremors

II. Tremors

As we went back up to the ship's deck, we stopped by my cabin and collected Lucy's wet clothes with Edmund's and mine. I handed them to one of the men on board and ordered him to wash and dry them. I also told him to give it to me personally once he had done so.

King Edmund and I then proceeded to the ship's side to watch the waves. Captain Drinian walked over to us and I gave them both a proper introduction. After a few minutes, I spotted the Queen.

"Ah there you are, Lucy," said I, a little on the enthusiastic side. "We were just waiting for you. This is my captain, the Lord Drinian."

The said captain went down on one knee and kissed her hand. There goes another suave person, I thought to myself. Why wasn't I made that smooth with women? Did my late uncle plant some sort of uneasiness seed in me around women? As Drinian got up, he gave me a somewhat knowing smile. I promptly blushed and gave him a glare.

"Where is Eustace?" the Queen Lucy asked. I wondered silently why she actually cared that much for the little bother. All he has given me so far were bad impressions.

"In bed," started Edmund. "And I don't think we can do anything for him. It only makes him worse if you try to be nice to him."

"Meanwhile," I interrupted. "We want to talk."

"By Jove, we do," the other King said. "And first, about time. It's a year ago by our time since we left just before your coronation. How long has it been in Narnia?"

So that explains the fact that you and your sister look younger than me now, I wanted to say. "Exactly three years," I responded.

"All going well?" Edmund asked.

Somewhere inside me, I felt a little insulted. I, of course, pushed the little irritating thought and regarded the question with humor. After all, he was just checking. "You don't suppose I'd have left my kingdom and put to sea unless all was well," I replied with a small chuckle. "It couldn't be better. There's no trouble at all now between the Telmarines, Dwarfs, Talking Beasts, Fauns and all the rest. And we gave those troublesome giants on the frontier such a good beating last summer that they pay us tribute now. And I had an excellent person to leave as Regent while I'm away--Trumpkin, the Dwarf. You remember him?"

"Dear Trumpkin," said the Queen. There goes that look of longing in her eyes again. I do wish that she could look at me that way. What? Wait a minute, did that just come from me? I mentally shook my head. "Of course, I do. You couldn't have made a better choice."

"Loyal as a badger, Ma'am, and valiant as--as a Mouse," commented the captain. His voice had wavered in the middle of his sentence and up to this day now, I still do not know why.

"And where are we heading for?" Edmund asked, bringing the topic back to business.

"Well," I started. "That's rather a long story. Perhaps you remember that when I was a child my usurping uncle Miraz got rid of seven friends of my father's (who might have taken my part) by sending them off to explore the unknown Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands."

"Yes," replied the Queen. "And none of them ever came back." I admire her memory. She still remembers the things I told her three years before.

"Right. Well, on my coronation day, with Aslan's approval, I swore an oath that, if once I establish peace in Narnia, I would sail east myself for a year and a day to find my father's friends or to lean of their deaths and avenge them if I could. These were their names: the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and that other one who's so hard to remember,"

"The Lord Rhoop, Sire," Drinian reminded me.

I gave him a thankful smile. "Rhoop, Rhoop, of course," darn that blasted name. And to think that it was the silliest of the lot! "That is my main intention. But Reepicheep here has an even higher hope." All of our eyes turned to the little critter.

"As high as my spirit," the valiant mouse said. "Though perhaps as small as my stature. Why should we not come to the very eastern end of the world? And what might we find there? I expect to see Aslan's own country. It is always from the east, across the sea, that the great Lion comes to us."

"I say, that _is _an idea," commented King Edmund.

"But do you think," started Lucy. "Aslan's country would be that sort of country--I mean, the sort you could ever _sail _to?"

I truly admire her for being practical. I didn't think that way when Reep told me the story. I just consented on the little guy's request because everybody in Narnia knows that nothing will ever dissuade the most courageous mouse if he set his mind on something.

"I do not know Madam," replied the said Mouse. "But there is this. When I was in my cradle a wood woman, a Dryad spoke this verse over me:

'Where sky and water meet,

Where the waves grow sweet,

Doubt now, Reepicheep,

To find all you seek,

There is the utter East.'

"I do not know what it means. But the spell of it has been on me all my life." Continued Reep.

A brief silence washed over us, each one contemplating on that little verse Reep had just recited. Could all of those things be true?

"And where are we now, Caspian?" asked Lucy, breaking the silence.

"The Captain can tell you better than I," I said. I did not wish to impress her by saying our current location. After all, Drinian could tell it much better.

Drinian pulled out his chart and placed it on the table. All of us, except Reepicheep who wasn't interested, looked at where his fingers were pointing.

"That's our position," Started Drinian, pointing at a certain spot on the map. "Or was at noon today. We had a fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little north for Galma, which we made on the next day. We were in port for a week, for the duke of Galma made a great tournament for His Majesty and there he unhorsed many knights--"

"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian," I said in a somewhat overpowering voice. I don't exactly know why my Lord Drinian is doing this to me but if he wanted me to blush, it sure was working. "Some of the bruises are there still,"

"--And unhorsed many knights," Drinian repeated with that knowing grin. I shot him a glare. "We thought the Duke would have been pleased if the King's Majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that--"

I sighed. I thought we had gone over this. "Squints and had freckles," I said exasperatedly.

"Oh, poor girl," said the Queen.

Isn't she just too nice? If only she knew the real story with that spoiled brat. But then again, even if she did, I doubt that she wouldn't feel the same way.

"And we sailed from Galma," Drinian continued. I would have given him a glare for bringing up that subject again, but his attention was back to the map. "And ran into a calm for the best part of two days and had to row, and then had wind again and did not make Terebinthia till the fourth day from Galma. And there their King sent out a warning not to land for there was sickness in Terebinthia, but we doubled the cape and put in at a little creek far from the city and watered. Then we had to lie off for three days before we got a southeast wind and stood out for Seven Isles. The third day out a pirate (Trebinthian, by her rig) overhauled us, but when she saw us well armed she stood off after some shooting of arrows on either part--"

At the mention of the battle, I noticed that Reep's ears had perked up, literally. The little bloke always did enjoy a good chat about battles and wars but if you are not careful, you might not get the little critter to shut up.

"And we ought to have given her chase and boarded her and hang every mother's son of them," the brave creature said enthusiastically.

In my mind, that really was the good thing to do, because all of us were a little bored. But since Drinian said that it is wiser to just go and leave, instead of 'wasting our precious time with these scum', we all had to follow his common sense.

"And in five days more, we were in sight of Muil, which is, as you know, is the westernmost of the Seven Isles. Then we rowed through the straits and came about sundown into Redhaven on the isle of Brenn, where we were very lovingly feasted and had victuals and water at will." That was very weird of Drinian not to mention the hard time we had when we had to gather the men back to the ship. That was really a hard task, since there were only 7 or 8 of us who were still sober. Oh well, if he doesn't want to tell it to the royal siblings, it is not my place to do so. "We left Redhaven six days ago and have made marvelously good speed, so that I hope to see the Lone Islands the day after tomorrow. The sum is, we are now nearly thirty days at sea and have sailed more than four hundred leagues from Narnia."

"And after the Lone Islands?" asked meekly by Lucy.

"No one knows, your Majesty," replied the Lord Drinian. Funny, he didn't seem to meet her eyes back there. "Unless the Lone Islanders themselves can tell us."

"They couldn't in our days," said the King Edmund in that voice of his.

"Then, it is after the Lone Islands that the adventure really begins." Said the almost forgotten mouse.

A brief silence overcame us.

I turned to King Edmund and Queen Lucy. "Would you two like a grand tour of the Dawn Treader?" I asked. "I would be more than glad to give you one. I think we still have enough time before supper time."

"I think I really must go and see Eustace," said Lucy, looking sympathetic. "Seasickness is horrid, you know. If I had my old cordial with me I could cure him."

Eustace again. I saw Edmund look like he was about to say something but thought better of it. I bet he was about to say that nothing could ever cure Eustace. As my former mentor said, if the egg is rotten, nothing could be done about it.

Wait a minute, _old cordial_? My face lit up. "But you have. I'd quite forgotten about it," I said, remembering that I brought it with me before we left Cair Paravel. I happened to look at Drinian and he flashed me a knowing grin. I glared at him somewhat and started to walk. We, Lucy, Edmund, and I started walking towards the bunks. "As you left it behind, I thought it might be regarded as one of the royal treasures and so I brought it -- if you think it ought to be wasted on a thing like seasickness." What? It's true. I'm sure that the old chap could get over it.

"It'll only take a drop," said the Queen as we started to walk towards my, rather Lucy's, cabin. She is just too nice. I mean, the cordial is almost half-empty and she is going to use it on Eustace's supposed seasickness?

Oh well, I thought, what the queen wants, the queen gets. I opened one of my lockers underneath the bench and took out the beautiful little diamond flask. I could see the recognition and mirth in her eyes.

I decided that I could put on a little show for the Royal Siblings. I knelt down in front of Lucy and held out the cordial with one of my outstretched hands and bowed. "Take back your own, Queen."

The Queen giggled somewhat and took the beloved little diamond flask from my hand. This really is a weird situation because I have known that flask's story since I was a child from my beloved nurse, and here I am now, bowing down to one of the legendary queens from the Golden Age of Narnia. That would really be something to tell during rainy nights.

I got up, dusted myself off and we got out once again. I lead them down a ladder into the bunks after hatch. It was the only way towards where Eustace was staying, so King or no King, no choice.

I smiled slightly at the look on Lucy's face when we went below the deck, where the men are rowing. We all trudged down with little chatter, until we reached the hammocks where the off-duty men were resting. Out little conversation stopped because of the fact that they were concentrating in jumping from bench to bench.

We reached the second to the very bottom of the ship, where the room is very cramped.

"You and I must lodge here, Edmund," I said, gesturing to the cramped room. "We'll leave your kinsman the bunk and sling hammocks for ourselves." Edmund smiled and nodded in response.

"I beseech, your Majesty--" started the Captain.

"No, no shipmate, we argued all that our already. You and Rhince are sailing the ship and will have cares and labors many a night when we are singing catches or telling stories, so you and he must have the port cabin above. Kind Edmund and I can lie very snug here below." I explained in a tone that I believe shall get no defiance. "But how about the stranger?" I asked, nodding to the bunk's direction.

At that point, I knew that Eustace wasn't pretending to be seasick on account of the fact that his face is very green and he looked like he would vomit at any moment. He mumbled something about a storm outside the ship.

"What storm?" I asked and the Lord Drinian burst out laughing. That may have been a very rude thing for a man his stature to do but I share all his sympathies. This is the kind of day that you would wish to sail in and the boy asked if there was a storm?

"Storm, young master!" cried Drinian. "This is as fair weather as a man could ask for."

"Who's that? Send him away," said Eustace in the bunk, moving to face the other way, to face the wall. "His voice goes through my head."

Lucy walked over to the bunk and kneeled in front of it with a kind and gentle smile on her face. "I've brought you something that will make you feel better, Eustace." She opened the flask with delicate fingers and brought the dropper in front of Eustace's face.

At the moment that she did so, the small room smelled of scrumptious things and it made my mouth water, even though I didn't feel particularly hungry.

"Oh, go away and leave me alone!" Eustace grumbled loudly but he took in a drop form the flask. His face scrunched up in what I could only guess as pure disgust. "What beastly stuff!"

His body betrayed his mouth, though. For the moment that he swallowed the fluid, his color returned and so did his whining. He now demanded that he be put to shore at once and he will 'lodge a disposition' against my crew and me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I actually was wondering what he was talking about.

"What is a disposition, my kind sir, and pray that you should teach me how to lodge it." Reepicheep said with eager eyes.

Eustace looked at him in disgust once again. "Fancy not knowing that."

"Eustace, we're not in England anymore," started Edmund, his voice warning us that his patience is growing thin. "We're here in Narnia!"

"Then take me back to Cambridge!" the other boy shouted, sitting up. He really was starting to give me a headache now. "Harold and Alberta will be furious at you once they find out what you and your sister are doing to me!"

"Eustace," started Lucy in a soothing voice. "We have no power over these

things. Edmund and I can't bring you back home. We can't even tell you how or when we can go back."

"And besides," the Lord Drinian interrupted. "We are doing what we can to get to the nearest shore."

Eustace just 'hmmphed' plopped down on the bunk again and faced the wall.

Edmund and I looked at each other and shrugged. Well, at least he is quiet this way.

"Well, everybody still up for that tour that I promised?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood as we walked out of the bunkers.

Everybody nodded, except Drinian who was approached by Rhince and had to excuse himself from out little group. I showed them the forecastle, the galley, the fighting-top, the poop (where I introduced them to Rhince and Cercant, who were on duty there), and I took them to see the view form the dragon's tail.

I told our little group why I chose the name 'Dawn Treader'. They seemed satisfied enough. I also told them how my Uncle Miraz used to hire ships from Galma to aid us in our sea travels back then.

"So, the Dawn Treader is actually the start" said Edmund.

I looked at him quizzically. "The start of what?"

He looked at me with the eyes that you could never mistake to belong to anyone else but a King. "The start of you teaching Narnia to once again love the gifts of the sea."

We all went down from the dragon's tail and went down to the deck. I was rather surprised to see Eustace standing in the middle of a small circle of men that appeared to be laughing at him. He was all red in the face and looked as though he was going to explode. I smiled at the irony. This was already the third time that his face changed colors.

"Right!" shouted one of Drinian's sailors in a sneering voice. "And what _are_ the ships like in _your_ world?"

"So sorry, lad," said one of the older crew. "We just find it very hard to believe all of what you are saying."

"But it's true!" shouted Eustace to the lot. "The boats in our world are all liners and they have motors so there is absolutely none of this silly rowing around!"

"As if _he _knew anything about them," I heard King Edmund mutter under his breath.

The men only roared in laughter once again. We all walked towards the spot of the heated argument.

"Come now, men," I said in a light tone of voice. "Is this any way to treat our guest?"

Eustace looked as if he was ready to stick out his tongue at the men who had previously insulted him.

"Your Majesties!" shouted Drinian's voice from behind us. I turned around to look at him. "Supper is ready in your cabin."

"Well," I started. "I guess this will conclude today's excitement."

And with that we all marched to my old cabin to have the promised dinner.

All throughout dinner we had this very animated conversation, the topic shifting from my world to theirs. I was really, really fascinated about their world. And to think that Edmund and Lucy wouldn't be here if it weren't for Aslan.

My gaze somehow wandered towards the Queen. Her face was scrunched up in pure mirth, laughing at Drinian's joke. I never noticed that her eyes were that blue, or her hair that particular shade of brown. Her hair . . . it must be really soft to the touch.

Her head turned to me and I could feel myself reddening. Her eyes held an unspoken question that I would not dare answer. I removed my gaze from her and luckily, to my rescue, Edmund turned to me to tell the silliest thing that happened in his life.

"Well, let's call it a night," started Drinian. "Shall we?"

Reepicheep stood on top of the table and waved his sword around. "Yes, I do believe that today's excitements had worn out our dear, strong and beloved Captain."

Drinian, who stood up before the mouse was through talking, was now at the frames of the door. With a bow, he bid us all goodnight and walked toward his cabin.

"Well, Queen Lucy," started I, standing up and stifling a yawn. "I also must follow suit. Eustace, Edmund, are you going to stay here a little longer?"

Edmund stood up and walked towards me by the door. "No, I'm afraid that I'm also worn out, Caspian." He said as he stretched his arms. "Goodnight Lu, see you tomorrow. Come on Eustace."

Surprisingly, Eustace complied with no rude comments. And there, the three of us went down below to our crowded room to get the well-deserved sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to see the King Edmund stretching his body and to Eustace and the other men, snoring. As this is the usual time I wake up, I will have to guess that it is the break of dawn. I sat up, stretched and yawned.

"Good morning, Caspian," greeted Edmund in a whisper, for fear of waking the others.

I merely nodded to him and then the thought of his sister waking up, with her hair all wild, but not tangled, entered my mind.

"Caspian, what's wrong?" the King asked in a worried tone.

I was broken from my silent reverie. "Hmm, what?"

"I said, what's wrong?" he walked over to me and looked at my face intently.

"What?"

"Your face," he started. "It's all red. Are you developing a rash?"

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "It's nothing. Come on, let us dress and look at the sunrise at the deck." I silently breathed a sigh of relief for he bought my lie. Wait a minute, why exactly was I lying? Edmund's rustling movements prevented me from answering my silent question.

I shook my head again and stood up and began to clothe myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edmund doing the same.

After dressing, we silently went up to the deck where we met the queen Lucy upon the railing, wind blowing in her hair, watching the beautiful sunrise.

"Morning, Lu," greeted his brother.

My tongue seemed to be a different part of my body and did not wish to cooperate so I merely gave her a polite bow.

She just smiled at us and she went back to looking at the sun. Suddenly she sighed. "It's never this beautiful back home."

Edmund turned to face the sun and nodded. As much as I wanted to look at the red sun, I found that I couldn't take my eyes off the Queen.

The three of us watched the glorious sunrise, the whole ship had started to awake. Lucy's hair was all wild, because of the wind and she had kept tucking the loose strands behind her ears.

As we walked back to the Captain's cabin, a sailor went up to us and gave the Royal siblings their dry clothes.

"Hey, why don't you guys give Eustace's dry things while I go and change?" suggested Lucy.

His brother agreed and so we soon found ourselves going back down to the benches.

We found Eustace slumped on his bunk, writing on a little black notebook. When he noticed us, he quickly closed shut and hid it behind his pocket.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked us sarcastically.

"To give you your dry clothes back, you bugger," said Edmund as he threw Eustace's clothes to his face.

"Gee, thanks" Eustace said sarcastically. "Caspian, I have been meaning to talk to you."

"What is it, Eustace?" I asked politely as I watched him and Edmund change his clothes.

"Yeah, well why do I get to sleep on this horrid of a cabin, if you can call it such?" Eustace said as he stood up and waved his hand upon the room. "No, actually it would be better off to be called as a dungeon, right? And why did Lucy have a whole room to herself on the deck?"

"Well, I guess the answer to that would be that because she is a girl." I said smiling.

"I honestly think that is degrading to the women all over the world." Eustace said with his hand on his hip. "Alberta, my mother, says that that kind of behavior lowers the female gender."

"Shut up, Eustace," said Edmund, who was now fully dressed. "Don't be jealous of Lu, and blame it all on Caspian. After all, he's sharing this 'dungeon' with us so that he could make room for Lucy. Don't antagonize him and just dress up."

I heard Eustace grumble and went back to putting on his clothes. Edmund walked over to where I was standing and just crossed his arms, watching the waves go up and down in the window.

When Eustace finally finished dressing, he walked up to the door and walked up to the deck without us.

We went into the Galley and met almost the whole crew gathered on the tables. Drinian and Rynelf were there too, talking with Lucy.

Edmund automatically smiled and led his cousin and me to his sister's table. The other guys moved over and I was seated next to the Queen.

We all talked a lot, except Eustace who kept talking about the Queen Mary or something and bragging about it, and also ate a lot for breakfast.

After the meal, we went on with our business. Drinian and Edmund usually were found together, talking about the ship's direction and I was often found with Lucy, talking about the changes in Narnia; after all, she once ruled it. And Reepicheep was frequently heard all around the ship, arguing with Eustace.

"So, Caspian," Lucy started. "What happened in Narnia while we were gone?"

I leaned my back on the railing on the deck. "Oh, the same and the same. What about in your world, anything new?"

"Nope, none at all" she said with a sigh. "And it's that exact same reason why I love Narnia more. Just at times, though, just at times."

I couldn't find an answer to that. I also couldn't find it in myself to take my eyes off of her. And before I could stop myself, the words just tumbled out of my mouth. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

Her head turned to meet my eyes. Her cheeks were tinted with a very dark shade of red as she fought to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry," I said, breaking the eye contact. I could once again feel the heat rising up to my face. "I just . . . well, the words just went out of my mouth. I didn't mean to--"

"No, it's just that you're the first person, the first boy that isn't my relative anyway, to ever say that" said she, turning to look at the waves once again. "Thank you."

"Why would you feel the need to thank me, when all I did was tell the truth?" I said with a smile, which she returned.

"And so, what about you?" she asked, with a naughty smile on her face.

"What do you mean 'what about me'?" I asked, slightly worried at the expression of her face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that a lot of girls want to be your Queen, my dear Prince," she said slyly.

Upon hearing what she said, I immediately flushed. "What?"

"Come on, Caspian, tell me, it's the truth, isn't it?" she persisted.

"I . . . I . . . well, I . . ." I can't believe it, me, the King of Narnia, stammering on such an issue like this.

"Oh, you're stammering! That means, I'm correct, isn't it? Peter stammered once like that before when we were talking about girls and I asked Mother what it was about and she smiled and told me that it's just because Peter had a crush on someone! That means, you do too!"

"As King of Narnia," I started. "I am not obliged to answer that."

Lucy pouted. "And as one of the legendary rulers of the Golden Age of Narnia, I demand that you answer me."

Luckily, I was spared from answering by the large group of people crowding on the poop.

I quickly walked over to where the group was forming a small circle, with Lucy behind me.

"Oh" was the only thing that she said.

We should have known that Eustace and Reepicheep were in the middle. Once they both saw me approach, they immediately stopped their heated argument and settled for glaring at each other.

"Hey, your Highness, dinner is ready!" someone shouted inside the galley.

The small group broke up and all went to dinner. Surprisingly, as I was walking to the room, Lucy looped her arm over mine, and we walked inside, chatting jovially.

We all ate dinner and talked a lot. In other words, it was pretty much the same as the night before. But I enjoyed it. After all, Lucy was there.

As I lay on my hammock that night, I couldn't sleep. Something kept haunting my thoughts. What Lucy said before. 'You have a crush! You do!' I really don't know why exactly that statement bothered me so much. After all, I didn't have a crush. Well, I'm pretty much sure that I didn't.

Eustace's snores had broken my train of thoughts and reminded me that I must go to sleep. I abandoned my useless query and tried to go to sleep.

But it seemed that I should have paid more attention to Reep and Eustace's fight yesterday and should have found a way to make them stay away from each other.

Because the following day, just as the lot of us, with the exception of those two, were waiting for the supper, Eustace barged in rudely screaming and nursing a bloody hand.

"The little brute has half killed me! I insist on it being kept under control!" he shouted, his face all red. "I could bring an action against you, Caspian. I could order you to have it destroyed."

I was actually a little bit insulted t the threat, but Lucy touched my hand and gave a small shake of the head. Then Reep appeared, his sword drawn and his whiskers looking fierce.

"I ask your pardons all," the mouse said politely. "And especially her Majesty's," at this, all eyes turned the girl, woman, beside me. She quickly took her hand off of mine and looked at the mouse intently. "If I had known that he would take refuge here I would have awaited a more reasonable time for his correction."

"What on earth's up?" asked Edmund, standing up.

Reep and Eustace told us what had happened. But the latter's story was more unconvincing that the mouse. Basically, what happened was that Reep was just humming to himself on the bulwark when Eustace held him by the tail and had him off the rail thrice. But Reep quickly drew his sword and jabbed Eustace a couple of times on the hand, which forced him to let go of the mouse. Reep quickly regained his balance and promptly chased Eustace all over the ship. And here they were now, delaying our dinner further.

"Well, what are you going to do about this -- this _thing_, Caspian?" demanded Eustace.

"I think that the answer is simple enough," I said, putting my hands below my chin. "I could lend you my sword and you could get on with the duel with Reep."

I heard somewhere in the table, I think it was Rynelf and Edmund, discussing whether Eustace should be handicapped somewhere to make up for his unfair advantage over Reep. I quietly chuckled.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right?" said Eustace sulkily. "Lucy, could you come with me and maybe do something with my hand?"

"Oh, of course, Eustace," said her, standing up and leaving the table. "Let me see."

They went into her cabin and treated the wound only with Lucy to come back a few minutes later, with the rest of the crew eating.

Not until she sat down next to me did I eat.

"So, where's Eustace now?" I asked politely, in the name of starting a conversation as I took a spoonful of potatoes.

"Oh, I think he's in his bunk" she answered with a smile as she also took some potatoes. "And he's not hurt. I'm pretty sure that a night's rest will fix him just fine."


	3. III Felimath

III. Felimath

I awoke the next morning, still full from the long delayed supper from last night. I got up from my bunk, dressed and left the still sleeping forms of Edmund and Eustace.

It has been quite some time now since I last have been left alone with my thoughts. I suppose I would stay on the forecastle for a little bit of thinking. I breathed a sigh as I watched the beautiful contrast between the very pale blue of the sky to the very dark blue of the sea. I do not know how much time I have spent staring out into the sea, but my reverie was broken by a booming voice from the bows.

"Land in sight!"

It was then that I tore my eyes from the white caps of foam of the sea and turned to the starboard side. Drinian and Reepicheep emerged from somewhere from the deck and took their time in joining me.

"Felimath," breathed Drinian silently. I turned to look at the direction he was looking at and I saw the hill-like form of that particular isle. Behind the green hill, stood the gray slopes of Doorn Island.

"Same old Felimath!" Lucy said, with a clap of her hands. Funny, how I didn't notice that she, her brother and cousin had joined us. She looked a little bit winded and still she struggled to tuck her hair behind her ear. The sight caused my lips to tug into a smile. "Same old Doorn! Oh, Edmund, how long it is since you and I saw them last!"

I tore my gaze from her and I accidentally met Drinian's. He still had the funny smile that he had been giving me ever since Lucy and Edmund and Eustace had arrived. I cleared my throat silently and attempted to strike conversation.

"I've never understood why they belong to Narnia. Did Peter the High King conquer them?"

"Oh, no," replied Edmund. "They were Narnian before our time -- in the days of the White Witch."

Drinian turned to me. "Are we to put in here, Sire?"

"I shouldn't think it would be much good landing on Felimath," answered Edmund for me. "It was almost uninhabited in our days and it looks as if it was the same still. The people lived mostly on Doorn and a little on Avra -- that's the third one; you can't see it yet. They only kept sheep on Felimath."

"Then we'll have to double that cape, I suppose," Drinian said, pointing to the cape. "And land on Doorn. That'll mean rowing."

"I'm sorry we're not landing on Felimath. I'd like to walk there again," said Lucy, genuine sadness in her eyes. Somehow, I felt a little bit sad too. "It was so lonely -- a nice kind of loneliness, and all grass and clover and soft sea air." I noticed that her eyes shone with some unknown brightness, as if she was already walking the grasses of Felimath.

"I'd love to stretch my legs too. I tell you what," I said, my tongue moving faster than my brain. "Why shouldn't we go ashore in the boat and send it back, and then we could walk across Felimath and let the _Dawn Treader _pick us up on the other side?"

Somehow, I knew that this little walk of ours would end up in something bad, but once I saw Lucy's face light up with something could only guess as delight, the recurring thought was pushed to the very back of my mind.

"Oh, do let's," she said with one of her smiles.

I turned to Eustace, only to avoid Drinian's knowing gaze. "You'll come, will you?" I noticed that his hand was still bandaged. I actually stilled a chuckle.

"Anything to get off this blasted boat," replied he, voice full of hate.

"Blasted?" asked Drinian. I know that he was insulted by the term, whatever it means, and I am supposing that he is in no mood to tolerate Eustace' complaints.

"In a civilized country like where I come from," started Eustace with a proud air. "The ships are so big that when you're inside you wouldn't know you were at sea at all."

Drinian opened his mouth to speak something undoubtedly nasty, so I beat him to it. "In that case you might just as well stay ashore. Will you tell them to lower the boat Drinian?"

Drinian bowed and with a glare at Eustace, left our company to fetch the boat.

After a few minutes of small talk, the boat was ready. Lucy, Edmund, Reep, Eustace and I climbed onto it, and we were pulled to the beach of Felimath. It left us and rowed back to the _Dawn Treader_.

Out there somewhere in the downy turf, was a lark singing. If truth were told, it took me quite a few minutes before I got used to the ground, for it was going up and down very much like a ship. But it was wonderful to be ashore once again; to smell the light scent of the grass and to feel the warmth of the earth.

We walked in silence for a while, taking the scenery before us in. We struck inland and we went up a hill. When we reached the top, as we took time to catch our breath, we looked back and we saw our ship, _The Dawn Treader _shining in the sun, her oars moving it northwestward.

When we went over the ridge, which led us to a channel that divided Felimath from Doorn, I saw from the corner of my eyes that Reep was riding Lucy's shoulder. It wasn't that I was jealous or anything, but at that moment, I just thought how lucky, the little bloke was. Narrowhaven, the little white town of Doorn was easily seen. I looked behind it, and to the left I was Avra.

"Hullo!" shouted Edmund, pointing somewhere, breaking the silence. "What's this?"

We all followed where he was pointing and we saw seven rough-looking men sitting under a tree. I somewhat gulped when I saw that all of them were armed.

"Don't tell them who we are," I warned everyone silently.

"And pray, your Majesty," started Reepicheep. I just couldn't get over the fact that _he_ was actually sitting on Lucy's shoulder. "Why not?"

"It just occurred to me, that no one here can have heard from Narnia for a long time," I said, harsher than necessary. I fought back the disdain that was creeping on my voice whenever I answered the Mouse. "It's just possible they may not still acknowledge our over-lordship. In which case it might not be quite safe to be known as the King."

"We have our swords, Sire," replied Reep stubbornly. I almost answered that he could do whatever he wanted for all I care, but I stopped myself. "Yes, Reep, I know we have," I knew that my voice was strained. "But if it is a question of re-conquering the three islands, I'd prefer to comeback with a rather larger army."

"A good morning to you!" shouted one of the . . . men under the tree. He was a big, black-haired fellow. It seemed that we weren't as stealthy as we would have liked.

"A good morning to you," I shouted back, feigning innocent enthusiasm. We walked over to the tree. "Is there still a Governor of the Lone Islands?"

"To be sure there is, Governor Gumpas. His Sufficiency is at Narrowhaven," the man replied gruffly. "But you _will_ stay and drink with us."

I really don't like these men, and I'm sure that the others don't like them either. For one, thing, their breath stank and for another, I really didn't know what they're planning to do with us. But since we are outnumbered, not to mention out sized, I gave him an unsure smile. "Thank you for your kindness, sir." I sat down, far from them, and the others followed. I particularly saw the look of light fear in Lucy's face.

We raised our cups to our lips and drank little. We didn't drink little because we weren't sure of what the stuff in the cups were, but because in a blink of an eye, we were each held by strong arms. Of course, we all struggled, especially Reep, but we were soon disarmed and were tied up.

They had another thing from Reep though. The Mouse wouldn't stop biting the big man's hands whenever the man would even try to get near him with a rope.

"Careful with that beast, Tacks. Don't damage him," said someone who I would assume to be the leader. "He'll fetch the best price of the lot, I shouldn't wonder."

"Coward! Poltroon! Give me my sword and free my paws if you dare!" squeaked the Mouse uselessly.

I smiled grimly at his valiance. After the temporary amusement had worn off, I was filled with a great feeling of disappointment. Not once in my whole life had I thought that there were slave merchants still in the great kingdom of Narnia. In Calormen, this would have been acceptable, but never did I think in Narnia.

I turned and saw Lucy watching me. She gave me an understanding smile and I silently thanked her for it. Now, I regret bringing them -- Lucy -- into this trouble. She turned away when one of the slavers pulled at the bonds of her hands.

"So that's what you are, a kidnapper and a slaver." I said to the one who pulled at her bonds, mild hatred in my eyes. "I hope you're proud of it."

"Now, now, now, now, don't you start any jaw," replied he, in a soothing voice, I should guess. "The easier you take it, the pleasanter all round, see? I don't do this for fun. I've got my living to make same as anyone else."

"Where will you take us?" Lucy asked, breaking my eye contact with the slave trader. I noticed the glitch in her voice.

"Over to Narrowhaven, for market day tomorrow," replied the merchant with a light laugh.

"Is there a British Consul there?" butted in Eustace. I can see the glare that Edmund was giving him, glaring at him to shut up.

"Is there a which?" asked another man, scratching his head stupidly, for lack of a better term.

Eustace was only too glad to explain what's which and which is what, but the rest of us weren't. And that included the slavers as well.

"Well, I've had enough of this jabber," said the slaver exasperatedly. I caught Edmund's eye and we shared a chuckle. "The Mouse is a fair treat but this one would talk the hind leg off a donkey. Off we go, mates."

The leader looked at his men knowingly and seconds later, we were roped together securely. I was in the very front, Lucy behind me, Eustace and then Edmund. Another man was carrying Reepicheep while the rest of us were made to march. The Mouse had stopped biting, but he still shouted some mean things at the man who carried him. The man seemed to have a very thick patience because he only said, "Go on," whenever Reep stopped for air.

Well, I soon found out that it wasn't even close to patience that had helped the man endure the harsh words of Reep, but it was none other that of stupidity. I heard him once ask us who trained Reep. Clearly, he thought that it was only an act.

We marched down to the shore, where there was a little village. On the beach was a longboat and a little further out was a dirty looking ship.

"Now, youngsters, let's have no fuss," started the leader. "And then you'll have nothing to cry about. All aboard."

As we were about to board the rutty looking boat, a fine-looking bearded man came out in one of the houses.

"Well, Pug," he started, talking to the man who I assumed to be the leader. "More of your usual wares?"

Pug bowed very low. "Yes, please your Lordship."

The man was looking at me strangely and I was a little bit scared of what he would do.

"How much do you want for that boy?" the bearded man asked Pug, pointing at me.

"Ah, I knew your Lordship would pick on the best," started Pug. He went on and on about how I was already attached to him, on account of he was a very tenderhearted man. When he reached the part where he was praising his customer, the man cut him off.

"Tell me your price, carrion," the Lord said sternly. "Do you think I want to listen to the rigmarole of your filthy trade?"

"Three hundred crescents, my Lord," replied Pug almost automatically. "To your honorable Lordship, but to anyone else --"

"I'll give you a hundred and fifty," said the Lord. As strange as it may sound, my tongue itched to interrupt and complain to the Lord. Surely, I'm worth more than a hundred and fifty crescents! Why, I'm worth more than three hundred!

"Oh please, please, don't separate is, whatever you do." I was surprised to see that it was Lucy who had spoken. "You don't know--" I looked at her knowingly, for in knew that she was about to reveal my true identity to these blokes. I held her gaze, and gave her a comforting smile. I mouthed the words '_It will be all right' _to her even though I myself hardly believed it. She smiled back at me, an unsure smile.

"A hundred and fifty, then," repeated the Lord. He then turned to Lucy. For a moment, I was somewhat afraid of what he was going to do. "As for you, little maiden, I am sorry I cannot buy you all. Un-rope my boy, Pug. And look -- treat these others well while they are in your hands or it'll be the worse for you."

"Well! Now who ever heard of a gentleman in my way of business who treated his stock better than what I do?" replied Pug, indignant tone in his voice. The Lord rolled his eyes. "Well?" Why, I treat 'em like my own children."

"That's likely enough to be true," said the Lord grimly.

Pug untied me and pushed me towards my new owner.

"This way, lad," said the Lord. I looked back over my shoulder and I saw Lucy burst into tears.

"Cheer up." I said to them, though my eyes rested on one particular person. "I'm sure it will come all right in the end. So long." Funny how even I don't believe that sentence. I walked away from them, and ran towards my new Master, I suppose.

I faintly heard Pug trying to console Lucy when my master took my arm and lead me down a little lane between two of the village houses.

He turned to me, with genuine kindness in his eyes. "You needn't be afraid of me, boy," said he. "I'll treat you well. I bought you for your face. You remind me of someone."

I held his gaze. "May I ask of whom, my Lord?"

"You remind me of my master," he replied, looking down. "Kind Caspian of Narnia."

How queer the way fate works! If this is indeed one of the loyal men of Narnia, then I suppose things could only be better. If he isn't, well, then things couldn't possibly get worse. I will hold him to his words of treating me well, if time needs it.

"My Lord," I started, pretty sure that my face is that of joy. "I _am_ your master. I am Caspian, King of Narnia."

"You make very free," he replied. "How shall I know this is true?"

"Firstly, by my face. Secondly, because I know within six guesses who you are," I said in my regal voice. It has been quite a while since I used it. "You are one of the seven lords of Narnia whom my Uncle Miraz sent to sea and whom I have come out to look for -- Argoz, Bern, Octesian, Restimar, Mavramorn, or -- or --I have forgotten the others. And finally, if your Lordship will give me a sword I will prove on any man's body in clean battle that I am Caspian the son of Caspian, lawful King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

"By heaven," exclaimed the man. "It is his father's very voice and trick of speech. I am Bern, my liege -- your Majesty --" he kneeled and kissed my hand.

"The moneys your Lordship disbursed for our person will be made good from our own treasury," I said, raising him up with a smile.

"They're not in Pug's purse yet, sire, and never will be, I trust," said the Lord Bern. "I have moved His Sufficiency the Governor a hundred times to crush this vile traffic in man's flesh."

"My Lord Bern," I started. "We much talk of the state of these Islands. But first what is your Lordship's own story?"

"Short enough, Sire," said the Lord Bern, putting one hand in my shoulder as the two of us started to walk. "I came thus far with my six fellows, loved a girl of the islands and felt I had had enough of the sea. And there was no purpose in returning to Narnia," here he heaved an almost painful sigh. "While your Majesty's uncle held the reins. So I married and have lived here ever since."

"And what is this Governor," I started, already thinking of a way to set this island straight. "This Gumpas, like? Does he still acknowledge the King of Narnia for his lord?"

The Lord Bern looked at me squarely in the eyes, relating the grievousness of the corruption in this place. "In words, yes. All is done in the King's name. But he would not be pleased to find a real, live King of Narnia coming in upon him. And if your Majesty," he acknowledged the term with a fatherly smile as he looked at me. I returned the gesture. "Came before him alone and unarmed -- well he would not deny his allegiance, but he would pretend to disbelieve you. Your Grace's life would be in danger. What following has your Majesty in these waters?"

I looked at him, a plan already forming smoothly in my mind. "There is my ship just rounding the point. We are about thirty swords if it came to fighting. Shall we not have my ship in and fall upon Pug and free my friends whom he holds captive?" My mind then shifted to scenes of me rescuing Lucy -- and all the others of course -- how her eyes would probably shine for me and my bravery as I would ward off Pug's men away from her. I shook my head violently. By the Mane, could it be possible? Could Drinian be right?

"Not by my counsel. As soon as there was a fight two or three ships would put out from Narrowhaven to rescue Pug," said Lord Bern, taking all of my fantasies down with his words. I looked at him then, eyes asking what exactly he was suggesting. "Your Majesty must work by a show of more power than you really have," my brows knitted as I thought of a way to do just that. "And by the terror of the King's name. It must not come to plain battle. Gumpas is a chicken-hearted man and can be over-awed."

"Come, we must walk down towards the west then," I started, already walking down towards the coast. "The _Dawn Treader _will glide along this way."

When we reached the coast, I pulled out my horn and blew. I winded it for all that it was worth for the need is great now. Drinian must be looking for my signal now. I knew that in a few minutes, he would have the Lord Bern and I on that boat.

My assumptions proven true, I found myself standing on the deck a few minutes later.

"So what you're saying is," said Drinian after we recapitulated what had happened back on Felimath. "That slave merchants had captured the Royal King and Queen of Narnia and Reepicheep?"

I knitted my brows, finding some fault on his statement. "Wait a minute, Eustace has been kidnapped too, you know."

"Ah," started Drinian with a wicked glint in his eye. "The little bother's more than welcome not to come back on this ship. It seems so very much that he's only causing trouble wherever he goes."

I glared at him playfully. "Well I do suppose that you would have a point, but Queen Lucy would ever be so distraught to loose her cousin."

"The Queen?" asked Drinian as he arched an eyebrow.

Heat started to rise up my face and I hid it by faking a fit of coughs. Thank goodness that the Lord Bern reminded us of the important matter at hand.

"Steer straight down this channel, captain and then round up to Avra where my own estates are." He said all of this though his eyes never left me. I continued hacking on the made-up coughs in order to avoid his stare. Having probably realized that I wasn't about to divulge him what was going on, he turned back to Drinian. "But first run up the King's banner, hang out all the shields and send as many men to the fighting-top as you can. And about five bow-shots hence, when you get open sea on your port bow, run up a few signals."

"Signals?" asked Drinian, confusion reflected lightly on his face. "To whom?"

"Why, to all the other ships we haven't got," answered Lord Bern in a tone as if talking to a child. "But which it might be well that Gumpas thinks we have."

"Oh, I see," Drinian said, rubbing his hands together, that glint back in his eyes. "And they'll read our signals. What shall I say? _Whole fleet round the South of Avra and assemble at --?_"

"Bernstead, that'll do excellently." Lord Bern finished, getting the exact same glint onto his eyes. "Their whole journey -- if there _were_ any ships -- would be out of sight from Narrowhaven."

As the two of them planned on the attack, I looked back at the city, wondering exactly how the others are being treated. Are they being molested or abused in anyway? Surprisingly, I was worried over Eustace as well, even though he was such a pain to have around.

"Caspian, come," the Lord Bern had called onto me. "We need to talk"

"About what?" I asked, puzzled, but walked over towards him nonetheless.

"Well, we need some catching up to do!" he exclaimed. "However is Narnia fairing? And how exactly did you receive your throne?"

So there, on the starboard side of the ship as the _Dawn Treader _entered into a good harbor on Avra, I told him my adventures with the four legendary siblings. By the time that I have finished, he was looking at me in a queer way.

"Caspian," he started. "What do you think of the two Queens?"

"Well," I said. "Queen Susan is sensible and practical and of course, very pretty. While Lucy is . . . more of a free spirited. She's also very, very pretty but in different way than that of her sister. Its just . . .there's something about her that draws you in, you know?"

He nodded and looked at me the way that Drinian looks at me. "Can you hear yourself boy? You sound as a love stricken person would sound. Wait, are you?"

I scoffed at the question. "Please, my Lord, you sound exactly like Drinian, talking all about that gibberish." I waved off the topic. "Everybody knows that what you are saying is quite impossible to happen."

"Please boy," my Lord Bern smirked. "Do not act as if you know all about the feeling of love. I have been down that road before and believe me, no matter how you deny it to yourself, you will eventually have to face the truth."

I opened my mouth to reply to that but Drinian arrived and informed us that we have already arrived at the Lord Bern's land.

"Well, come all of you," he invited us. "There will be a feast in honor of the King of Narnia!"

Almost all of the crew went down the ship to the low pillared house overlooking the bay. But all those who had stayed behind had been brought food and wine also, by the workers of Lord Bern.

It had been weird, because one of Lord Bern's daughters kept looking at me, staring rather, as I ate the food. I informed Drinian about this but my so-called friend just laughed and swatted my worries away.

After the feast, which ended sometime after dark, he sent a messenger over by boat to Doorn to order some kind of preparations for the following day.

"What preparations are you talking about?" I asked him before I went to sleep.

With a gentle smirk, he answered, "You will find out tomorrow morning, my dear King. Everything, tomorrow morning."


	4. IV Narrowhaven

The next day, the face of the Lord Bern's daughter awoke me; the one who kept staring at me last night during dinner. I almost shouted, but I caught myself in time. I thanked her for her troubles, and she blushed to the tips of her hair. She was hesitant to leave the room, and she still kept staring at me. I sighed, got up and made myself presentable.

Lord Bern was waiting for me outside of my room and as soon as I got out of it, his hand clasped around my shoulder. "And how did your night go, your Highness?"

A smile tugged at my lips. "Very good, actually," I contemplated for a moment whether I should tell him or not, as we walked towards the dining room. "Lord Bern . . .your--your daughter, the one who fetched me this morning--she seems quite taken to me, if I might be so bold to say--"

His somewhat raucous laughter cut me off and I looked at him, puzzled. "Yes, well, Gertrice has just come of age, and I'm afraid her sisters and her mother had been putting a lot of ideas into her head. But don't worry, I'll straighten them up when I tell them that your heart already belongs to someone else,"

I was dumbfounded to the point of just standing there, with my mouth left hanging open, while the good Lord Bern walked away towards the dining room. Why were they all saying that?

"Your Highness," he shouted back to me. "You may be the King of Narnia, but I'm not so sure that your lineage would be enough to stop the men from eating all of breakfast."

I hurried to catch up with him, but not before I caught sight of the bay and once again remembered the predicament of Lucy, and the others. I wondered once more about their health, but Lord Bern's voice calling out to me once again reassured me of his plan to rescue them and I worried no more.

All in all, breakfast at the House of Bern was enjoyable; the food was delicious, the men were noisy and satisfied, the servants were polite but Gertrice was still staring at me while I was eating. It didn't annoy me, but it did make me feel a little bit uncomfortable.

As the servants were clearing up the table, Lord Bern turned to Drinian and me. "Sire, it would be best if you would order every man available into full armor, and above all," he paused to grin triumphantly, the glint in his eyes were back. "Let everything be as trim and scoured as if it were the morning of the first battle in a great war between noble kings with all the world looking on,"

After all of us had eaten our breakfast, all the men prepared for the attack, under Lord Bern's supervision. Three boats were prepared for me and my men, and together we sailed towards Narrowhaven with a few of Lord Bern's own boats. The flag of Narnia was put up in the boat that I was in, my trusted trumpeter beside me.

All in all I was very much excited about the whole thing, as I know that my men were too. It has been quite a time since anything has happened, though I would have preferred something a little bit safer. Something that didn't risk Lucy's welfare. I silently wondered what had happened to her; was she being treated right? I almost felt guilty for eating all of that food at the House of Bern when Lucy and the others could have been starving since the night before.

"My Liege," a voice jolted me from my reverie. It was Lord Bern. "We are here."

I looked around the jetty at Narrowhaven, only to see a considerable number of people gathered around. Were they here to meet us?

At the look of confusion etched into my face, Lord Bern leaned in close and answered my unvoiced question. "This is what I sent word about last night. They are all friends of mine and honest people."

I climbed off the boat and stepped ashore, giving a wave to all of the people that were kind enough to give us their time to help.

"Narnia! Narnia!" They shouted unanimously, their voices coinciding almost beautifully to the sounds of ringing bells coming from many parts of the town. "Long live the King!"

I signaled my trumpeter to sound my trumpet, which signaled for the advance of my banner. Every single man that was with me drew out their swords from their sheaths and started the march into the streets of Narrowhaven. Every face was alive; the expression was joyful and stern at the same time. I really was getting excited to face _Governor _Gumpas now. And the weather seemed to have blessed us with his glorious sunshine; we couldn't have picked a better day to hold a parade.

The grounds shook with the intensity of it all, and I've never felt prouder to see image of the scarlet lion painted on the gleaming armors of my men. People lined the side of the street, and it seemed that almost all activities were halted in the city. Even children cheered for us and quite a number of women peered their heads out of their windows and doors, shouting as loud as anyone.

It seemed that everyone was cheering us on, and by the time we had reached the castle gates, I was really convinced at the incapability of this Gumpas fellow to lead. After all, most of his people seemed to be very happy that we were assailing against him, which must mean something, right?

"Open for the King of Narnia," my trumpeter shouted at the castle gates, after giving one long blast with his instrument. "He has come to visit his trusty and well-beloved servant the governor of the Lone Islands,"

A disheveled person greeted us at the little postern that had opened. Really, his physical state was a mess. He wasn't even wearing a helmet for Aslan's sake, and whom was he supposed to hurt with the rusty pike that was lodged between his pudgy little fingers? His eyes blinked a few times before he finally answered us. "Carn--seez--fishansy. No interviews without 'pointments 'cept' 'tween' nine 'n' ten p.m. second Saturday every month."

"Uncover before Narnia, you dog," Lord Bern said, his voice unnervingly booming. His hand sent a rap towards the tousled man which sent the hat he was wearing flying and finally catching the man's attention.

"'Ere? Wot's it all about?" he said, but his voice went unheeded as two of our men stepped through the opening. They tinkered around for a while with the rusty bolts and bars, they sent both wings of the gate open.

We strode into the now accessible courtyard, with everyone following us. Disgust wrinkled my face as I saw a few more of the Governor's men, all in shameful states, stumble about the place. They seriously did not know anything that was happening about them, and since the element of surprise was almost foolproof, I gave them no time to think.

"Where is the captain?" I asked, my voice booming just as Lord Berns' did.

"I am, more or less," answered a young man in a very relaxed manner. He wasn't wearing his armor, a fact that had both of my eyebrows raised, and his breath left a trace of an alcoholic twang in the air. "If you know what I mean,"

"It is our wish, that our royal visitation to our realm of the Lone Islands should, if possible, be an occasion of joy and not of terror to our loyal subjects," I said, making our intentions known. The so-called captain merely scratched his head, undoubtedly confused at my words. But I am not about to give him the time to understand. "If it were not for that, I should have something to say about the state of your mean's armor and weapons. As it is, you are pardoned," The captain's eyebrows rose and he eyed me from head to toe. "Command a cask of wine to be opened that your men may drink out health. But at noon tomorrow I wish to see them here in this courtyard looking like men-at-arms and not like vagabonds. See to it on pain of our extreme displeasure."

He gaped at me, most probably wondering if I was really somebody that could order him around like that.

"Three cheers for the King!" Lord Bern cried, his voice joined by some of the men who _really_ did get the cask of wine and began drinking it immediately. I shook my head at their state. Really, how could have the Lone Islands have stayed safe for so long?

I turned to my men with their armor gleaming and shining. "Stay here in the courtyard. The Lord Bern and the Captain Drinian will escort me inside." I walked inside the hall, with the others behind me. Drinian had signaled for four other men to come with us. Just in case.

The halls of the castle were still presentable, at least the paintings that lined them were still gallant in my opinion. They were a little bit unclean and dusty, but it was a fact that was of no real surprise. The first thing that attracted my attention was the huge table at the far end of the hall, with many a secretary stood behind the throne. And in the seat was his Sufficiency, the Governor of the Lone Islands, Gumpas.

"No interviews without appointments except between nine and ten p.m. on second Saturdays," he said automatically, after giving us a glance and promptly turning his attention back to his precious papers.

I looked at Lord Bern, nodding once and I stepped aside. He and Drinian stepped forward towards the table and seized one end each, lifting it and tossed it to one side of the hall. The huge brown table rolled over, denting the smooth surface. Papers and inkbottles and containers of sealing wax flew around the hall violently.

The act finally drew Gumpas' attention to us, and his eyes darted wildly around when Drinian and Lord Bern's hands clamped on his shoulders and deposited him facing his chair, a few feet away.

I sat down on the chair, unsheathed my sword and laid it across my knees. "My Lord, you have not given us quite the welcome we expected. We are the King of Narnia."

The Governor's eyes moved towards the general direction of his secretaries, who, for their part, bowed down when they heard my words. Gumpas quickly regained his composure though. "Nothing about it in the correspondence. Nothing in the minutes," his voice rang quite sturdily across the hall. "We have not been notified of any such thing. All irregular. Happy to consider any applications--"

He was babbling, stalling for time, and I decided to cut him off. "And we are come to inquire into your Sufficiency's conduct of your office. There are two points especially on which I require an explanation." His eyebrows rose to his head at my words. "Firstly I find no record that the tribute due from these Islands to the crown of Narnia has been received for about a hundred and fifty years."

It took him quite a while to respond, and when he did, his voice shook slightly. "That would be a question to raise at the Council next month. If anyone moves that a commission of inquiry be set up to report on the financial history of the islands at the first meeting next year, why then…"

Next year? Did he really think that Narnia would allow such preposterousness? "I also find it very clearly written in our laws," I said, my voice drowning out his words. "That if the tribute is not delivered the whole dept has to be paid by the Governor of the Lone Islands out of his private purse."

It would have been funny, if the matter weren't serious, the way Gumpas' eyebrows shot up so high, him finally understanding our business here. "Oh, that's quite out of the question. It is an economic impossibility--er--_your Majesty_ must be joking."

My brows creased at the almost mocking tone of his voice. "Secondly, I want to know why you have permitted this abominable and unnatural traffic in slaves to grow up here, contrary to the ancient custom and usage of our dominions." My thoughts flew to the band of vagabonds who had abducted my friends and me the other day. Again, my thought flew back to Lucy and her brother's welfare, but I shook it off, as I needed full concentration for the task that lay ahead.

My attention was brought back to the present by Gumpas' choice of words. "Necessary, unavoidable, an essential part of the economic development of the islands, I assure you," he implored, his eyes flitting back and forth between the Lord Bern's face and mine.

Drinian, for his part, had looked as though he wanted to rebut this line of thinking, but Gumpas had beaten him to the punch. "Our present burst of prosperity depends on it,"

It must've been quite comical, under totally different circumstances, how my face looked. Who did this man think he was kidding? Anger was quietly but surely stirring in me at his words, but I knew better than to lose my composure in front of this man.

"What need have you of slaves?" Drinian asked, his voice rough. I knew for a fact that Drinian wanted nothing than to kick this sniveling excuse of a man's teeth in, as his own little brother had been abducted and traded off into the slave market never to be seen again.

"For export, your Majesty," Gupas replied, his eyes totally trained on me. I saw Drinian give a start to move a few steps closer to where Gumpas was strewn on the floor. I gave him a look of warning and he stilled. "Sell 'em to Calormen mostly; and we have other markets." So that was to have been my fate if the Lord Bern had not rescued me. And suddenly it dawned upon me that _that _exactly was what to happen to my friends, if it hadn't happened already. The mere thought of Lucy in the hands of a Calorman made me stand up from my seat. "We are a great center of the trade."

"In other words, you don't need them," I said, my voice dangerously low. "Tell me what purpose they serve except to put money into the pockets of such as Pug?"

Gumpas stood up from his uncomfortable position on the floor and took a few tentative steps towards me. "Your Majesty's tender years hardly make it possible that you should understand the economic problem involved." On his face was a lopsided smile which gave the impression of a condescending air. "I have statistics, I have graphs, I have—"

"Tender as my years maybe, I believe I understand the slave trade from within quite as well as your _Sufficiency_," I said, cutting him off for the second time. I had just realized that he had opted for a more _fatherly_ tactic, which irritated me beyond words. "And I do not see that it brings into the islands meat or bread or beer or wine or timber or cabbages or books or instruments of music or horses or armor or anything else worth having." Gumpas opened his mouth to object, and signaled for one of his secretaries to come over. "But whether it does or not, it must be stopped."

Lord Gumpas looked as me as if he was asking whether I was joking or not. "But that would be putting the clock back. Have you no idea of progress, of development?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I have seen them both in an egg," I said, looking at him straight in the eye to ensure the fact that he knew that I was completely serious. "We call it 'Going Bad' in Narnia. This trade _must_ stop."

"I can take no responsibility for any such measure," said the Governor. He did not even bother trying to conceal his animosity anymore; on his face was the look of utter hatred.

Idly I wondered what exactly this sad excuse for a man could do to me, if he ever attacked. "Very well, then, we relieve you of your office." I gestured to Lord Bern who immediately caught my drift and knelt in front of me, his hands between mine. "My Lord Bern, do you solemnly swear to govern the Lone Islands in accordance with the old customs, rights, usages and laws of Narnia?"

"I do," replied the Lord Bern.

"I think we have had enough of governors," I said. "From this day onward, I, Caspian the tenth, son of Caspian, lawful King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, by the power vested upon me by the throne of Narnia, appoint you, Lord Bern as the Duke of the Lone Islands. May Aslan provide you with a peaceful reign." Lord Bern stood up and shook my hands. I turned my attention back to the ex-governor of the Lone Islands. "As for you, my Lord, I forgive you your debt for the tribute." His mouth hung open as he stared at me. "But before noon tomorrow you and yours must be out of the castle, which is now the Duke's residence."

"Look here," started one of Gumpas' secretaries. "This is all very well, but suppose you gentlemen stop play-acting and we do a little business. The question before us really is –"

"The question is," interrupted the Duke in that booming voice of his. "Whether you and the rest of the rabble will leave without a flogging or with one." The secretary who had gathered enough courage to speak up suddenly went very pale and stared at the Duke in a mixture of surprise and fear. "You may choose which you prefer."

The secretary wavered and retreated, walking backwards and away from our general direction, until he hit the rest of his colleagues. They formed a small circle, leaving out Gumpas who still stood rooted to his spot. After a few minutes of deliberation, they, in unison, bowed in front of us and bid us goodbye.

Only one faithful secretary had allegiance enough to his old master to drag him away from our spot.

"How do you like your new position, Duke Bern?" Drinian asked after a few moments more of silence.

"I have to speak the truth," replied the Duke. "So far it has been an adventure. Poor Gumpas probably was still in a state of shock. But back to more pressing business,"

I nodded at his line of thinking. "I say we send for some horses and rescue the Queen and her kinsmen,"

Drinian exchanged knowing glances with the Duke and replied, smiling, "Sounds like a plan,"

Our horses, I soon found, pretty much agreed with everything else we've found to be under Gumpas' reign: very much ill-groomed and lacking. The Duke Bern assured me that these issues would be well taken care of under his care upon seeing the look of disbelief painted on my face.

We, the new Duke, the Lord Drinian, the four guards we took and I, rode into the town. Although the news of Gumpas' overthrowing had yet to be circulated, people still peered out of their windows, practically stilling whatever activity of the day it was they were doing, and watching the events unfold with interest. Bells could still be heard, women, children and grown men were still cheering.

The town was packed full with people, making it no easy feat to maneuver the horses around the multitude of busybodies. Nobody in the market paid much attention to our group. The most that we've received is the occasional glance up at the red lion painted upon my banner.

"The slave market's just up that way, Sire," Duke Bern said, pointing to a long low building near the harbor. "I reckon Pug's already making good money right about now,"

I nodded, unable to think of anything appropriate to say. Upon my signal, we all went inside the building. My eyes took a few moments to adjust to the sudden change in the intensity of light. It was a dank, smelly old building, probably built easily fifty years ago but unfortunately not maintained. Moss covered parts of the wall that were furthest to the openings and it seemed to be a very conducive place for roaches to breed in, judging solely from the sheer number of the creatures roaming on the floor.

A number of people can be found inside the building, despite its unsavory condition, and once again it took quite an effort to get the horses in. It was a noisy place; men and women's shouts of various amounts of money filling the air. Judging from the colored complexions of the majority participating in the auction, I'd say that Pug's real market were the Calormen.

"Now, gentlemen, lot twenty-three" a raucous voice boomed. My eyes flew to its source and saw Pug, standing directly in the middle of a make-shift wooden platform, calling the attention of his buyers to a boy a little bit older than I was who was bound and had his head bowed. It seemed that he has not spotted our little party yet. "Fine Terebinthian agricultural laborer, suitable for the mines or the galleys. Under twenty-five years of age. Not a bad tooth in his head. Good brawny fellow. Take off his shirt, Tacks," he instructed one of his men, whom I recognized to be the one who bound me when we were captured. "Let the gentlemen see. There's muscle for you! Look at the chest on him." The boy's shirt was taken off roughly, and I can see the boy duck his head even lower, if that was possible. A man in a dirty turban raised his hand. "Ten crescents from the gentleman in the corner. You must be joking, sir. Fifteen! Eighteen! Eighteen is bidden for lot twenty-three." Pug signaled to one of his men, one who had a piece of parchment and a quill. "Any advance on eighteen? Twenty-one. Thank you, sir. Twenty-one is bidden—"

Drinian and I exchanged glances and both got off our horses. We made our way through the large crowd and up the platform. Drinian took out his short knife and undid the rough bonds that held the Terebinthian boy. Pug gaped at us, his sentence unfinished.

Before giving him the chance to understand what was happening, Duke Bern's voice boomed from the entrance, filling the room and halting all whispers. "On your knees, every man of you, to the King of Narnia," he said, attracting all eyes to his form, still on his horse. It took a few seconds for everyone to comply, as quite a few men had to be pulled down to their knees by their companions. Some people cheered, but even those were drowned out by the explosion of whispers that dispersed in the air.

"Your life is forfeit, Pug," I said to the man in front of me. He looked intently at me, his eyes searching my face and widening once he recognized me. "For laying hands on our royal person yesterday." He opened his mouth to refute, but I did not let him. But your ignorance is pardoned. The slave trade was forbidden in all our dominions quarter of an hour ago. I declare every slave in this market free."

Shouts of approval from the slaves located in each and every corner of the building clashed with the shouts of disproval from the people who had bought them. I held up my hand and waited for the noise to subside. "Where are my friends?" I scanned the room for any sign of them, my eyes particularly trained to any color that resembled Lucy's dress.

"That dear little gel and the nice young genleman?" Pug said, his tone and his smile not to my liking. "Why, they were snapped up at once—"

My hand flew to the hilt of my sword at his words. If Lucy and the others are harmed, Pug _will _pay.

"We're here," her voice rang out amidst the noise. My eyes flew wildly across the crowd, and breathed out a breath I didn't know I had been holding once I saw her hand flailing against a Calorman. Once the Calorman noticed that all eyes in the room were on him, he immediately let go of Lucy and Edmund. They made their way through the crowd, which parted for them until they were directly in front of the platform. "We're here, Caspian," she said, catching her breath.

"At your service, Sire," Reep's voice cried out from the opposite corner of where Lucy and Edmund had been.

I breathed a sigh of relief and jumped the height of the platform. King Edmund shook my hand, saying something about how lucky it was that the Calorman who had bought them opted to stay and buy one more slave.

"Are you all right, My Lady?" I asked the Queen.

Her face broke into a smile, which, in its simplicity, surprisingly lifted a heavy weight upon my chest. "I'm fine," she said. "And you?"

A laugh escaped my lips as I gathered her form into a tight hug. Her laugh mingled with mine as she let out, "I see you're doing fine as well,"

A loud clearing of someone's throat broke us out of our happy stupor and brought our attentions back to the present. The Queen and I disentangled ourselves, and found ourselves face-to-face with two Calormen with dark faces and incredibly long beards. "Sire," the one in an orange-colored turban began, his eyes calculating and cold. "We are honored to witness this historical event with our own eyes and we wish you overflowing affluences from the fountains of prosperity irrigating the gardens of prudence and virtue," I nodded, not quite following his track. He glanced at his companion, who took over the task of speaking.

"There is still the matter of uh…" the man in the purple robes began. "Compensation."

Suddenly everything made sense in my head. "That is only fair, sirs," I said to them, and then faced the crowd once again. "Every man who has bought a slave today must have his money back." I glanced at Drinian, who had now taken it upon himself to have a firm grasp of Pug's left arm. "Pug, bring out your takings to the last minim."

Giving Drinian a deliberate look, Pug replied, "Does your good Majesty mean to beggar me?"

"You have lived on broken hearts all your life and if you _are_ beggared, it is to be beggared than a slave," I replied. The whining tone of his voice reminded me of someone. "But where is my other friend?"

"Oh, _him_?" Pug asked, not without a slight roll of his eyes. "Oh take _him_ and welcome. Glad to have him off my hands. I've never seen such a drug in the market in all my born days. Priced him at five crescents in the end and even so nobody'd have him. They threw him in free with other lots and still no one would have him. Wouldn't touch him. Wouldn't look at him. Tacks, bring out Sulky." Here he signaled one of his men who, in a few seconds, released Eustace out into the open. I noticed Eustace's coloring became a tad darker as he fussed over the ropes that had tied his arms together.

Eustace threw his bonds roughly onto the ground and marched himself towards me. Well, here he goes. "I see," he started, sneering. "As usual. Been enjoying yourself somewhere while the rest of us were prisoners." My eyes widened and a wave of guild passed over me. "I suppose you haven't even found out about the British Consul." He paused to give me time to respond, but I still had no idea what it was he was talking about. "Of course not," he said, stomping away with his nose held high.

"Do forgive him," said Queen Lucy, placing a soft hand over my shoulder. "He's not usually used to these kinds of circumstances."

I nodded, trying to keep my mind off the warmth radiating from her hand.

"Sire!" Drinian called out to me. "What now?"

I looked at the different faces, mostly happy ones, in the market. "We celebrate!"

A feast had been prepared back at the castle of Narrowhaven. It was rather on a short notice, as whoever were involved in the making sure everything was prepared only had a little more than ten hours to prepare it. But nobody really cared; it was high-time for a celebration and by Jove, we will have one.

Word was sent out to the castle to prepare, as Duke Bern tended to the numerous unhappy Calormen who were all voicing out complaints about how inappropriate this all was. Still, I noted, they were quite the orderly group. As they had lined up in front of a stern looking Duke Bern and a rather sulky looking Pug. Two men were beside them, one furiously writing down everything while the other handed out the money.

Amidst the commotion, the five of us slipped out of the dark and dingy building and made our way down to the harbor, unmindful of the busybodies of the marketplace who were just as unmindful of us. In the warmth of the sunlight and with the breeze of the open sea, it was difficult to focus on anything negative.

"So," began King Edmund. "What happened to you lot? Care to exchange stories?"

Drinian was the one to reply, recounting to them everything that had happened, from the formulation of the plans at Bernstead down to the actual siege that had happened earlier this morning.

"I knew it!" Eustace exclaimed. And all this time I had thought he hadn't been listening. "You _were_ off enjoying yourself! And you call yourself King!"

With a roll of his eyes, King Edmund said, "Sod it, Eustace. If he had a miserable time then that would've meant that he hadn't met Lord Bern, which would mean that there would've been no way for us to be rescued. And then where would we be?"

"Were you really treated that horribly?" I asked, guilt seeping into my voice. Eustace was right; a King would have never behaved that way.

"Oh, come off it," Lucy said with a laugh. "We were perfectly fine. Aside from being tied up and spending the night in that stinky place we were stored in, I mean. We weren't starved or beaten by any means and I even had this wonderful chat with this Galmian man, who told me of how life is there. All in all it did make up for quite an adventure."

I glanced at her brother, who in turn merely shrugged. "Leave it to Lucy to make friends in a pirate's ship,"

She had been watching me, quite intently too, I would've gathered, when my eyes flickered over to her direction once more. Her lips broke into such a pretty smile that I had, for a few seconds, forgotten how to breathe.

"Let's just go to that bloody castle already," I heard Eustace say, already a few steps ahead of us up the path. "_I'm_ hungry,"

Breaking eye contact, I found myself nodding slowly to his words. I cleared my throat and said, "Right, to the feast,"

We all went back inside the auction place and told Duke Bern that we were off to the castle. With a rather frustrated look upon his face, he grunted, "Alright your Majesties, I'll meet up with you at the castle. Giving out all these reimbursements'll take more than a few hours, I should think. With the way Pug's holding onto every crescent, that is," he said, looking pointedly at Pug who feigned innocence.

"Captain," I called out to Drinian, who had to come up to me in a bit of a jog. "That reminds me, there is still the matter of our ship's supplies. Please see to it that _The Dawn Treader_'s taken cared of?"

"Aye, aye, Sire," he said. "I'll take my leave from your company for a while then, your Highness,"

The Pevensies and I decided to walk the way to Narrowhaven castle, resolving to taking in and experiencing first hand the Lone Island lifestyle as we went. Eustace, of course, had wanted to take a horse, but was quieted down by King Edmund's firm reminder that he did not know how to ride one. He had stayed quiet and sullen all through out the walk but since it was such a nice day out with the perfect weather, no one could be bothered to try and cheer him up.

Once inside the castle, I found a manservant by the name of Astoria who had been kind enough to agree to hold a tour of the castle for our little group.

"After we eat, of course," I said, quickly reassuring Eustace who had opened his mouth to no doubt give a brash reminder. We were then ushered into the dining hall and were subsequently treated to a meal of four courses so delicious that even Eustace had nothing bad to say about it.

Astoria approached us a bit after we've eaten and in that unusual accent of his, began to draw the lot of us into his tour. He lead us to the different rooms of the castle, stopping occasionally at some tapestry, bust or piece of furniture, orienting us to the said item's history by giving a rather lengthy background to it. As far as castles went, the Narrowhaven castle was quite young, built only a couple of centuries after the Lone Islands had become inhabited. It was only a bit smaller than the castle my late Uncle Miraz used to keep but given the poor state of Gumpas' rule, the castle was very much unkempt and slightly rundown.

But no one could find fault in Astoria's detailed tour of the castle. Even Eustace, whom I'm ashamed to admit I had expected to say something bad, seemed very interested in the castle's history and only opened his mouth to ask questions about it.

Our tour ended back to the dining hall, where we found the Duke Bern along with Drinian, speaking to a servant about matters, I presumed, that had something to do with the forty or so men behind them. Men, women and children, I noticed upon closer inspection, who were the very same people back at the auction place, the ones being auctioned as slaves.

"Ah, your Majesty," Duke Bern greeted upon seeing us enter the room. Astoria then excused himself, but not without a proper thanks from us, mind you, and made himself busy with the decorations for the upcoming feast. "Yes, about them," he said, seeing our raised eyebrows. "After we got that whole refund business sorted out, suddenly there was a surplus of laborers who had no where to go. Yes, they were set free, but without jobs, they have no means of going home."

"So you decided to bring them…" I asked, the tone of my voice still slightly questioning. "…here?"

"As you might've noticed," he started. "This castle really isn't in the best of shapes and well, I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone? I needed help with the upkeep and they needed work."

"What a wonderful idea, Duke Bern," exclaimed Queen Lucy.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he replied with a little bow.

"Sire," Drinian called to me. "You'll be happy to know that _The Dawn Treader_'s been emptied and is now currently on land, being tended to by the most skilled shipwrights I've found. By tomorrow she'll be well prepared for twenty-eight days' worth of voyage in the open sea,"

"Very well," I replied. "And the men?"

"Oh, they're here," Drinian replied. "A war wouldn't keep them out of this feast's reach,"

"Wait a minute," said King Edmund. "_Just_ twenty-eight days? Why, that's just a month!"

I was just about to ask what he had meant when the Duke Bern interrupted. "Enough of that talk about business," he said, putting his arms both on King Edmund's and my shoulder, leading the way into the great hall. "Why, there's a feast waiting for us there, chaps! And lady, I meant to mention," he said, gesturing to Lucy. "We shall talk about business tomorrow, shan't we? But tonight is the night for merriment!"

With a collective laugh we made our way into the great hall, where we were greeted by at least a hundred and twenty people, already talking, eating and generally having a good time. The great hall, I'd noticed, had been a good deal cleaner than the last time I saw it, which surely was no small feat. I'd only been there a few hours ago, after all. Long tables laden with delectable looking food lined up all walls of the hall, leaving a great big space in the center of the room, already occupied by people. On one far corner of the hall was set up a small group of instrumentalists, filing the hall with music.

The lot of us, all with the exception of Eustace, who sulkily stood by one of the tables talking to anybody who would listen about I don't know what, ate as we mingled. We were introduced to a lot of people, courtesy of the Duke Bern and it wasn't until he had been whisked away by his wife were we left to our own devices. Sensing the end of our Royal rounds, King Edmund chose that moment to bid his leave.

"Well, I hope you chaps have a great time, but I'll ask that lady over there for a dance," he said, taking off towards a pretty blonde girl in a blue dress. Sure enough, a few seconds later, they were on the dance floor, moving to the music alongside other couples. Following King Edmund's suit, Drinian, with a slight bow and a smile to me and the Queen, sped off into the direction of a red headed girl he had been eyeing since we entered the hall.

The music swelled and blended with the chatter in the room, but it did nothing to comfort my nerves. On the contrary, I was suddenly quite conscious of the fact that our previous merry company of six had suddenly been reduced to the Queen and I, with the silence between us stretching uncomfortably.

I glanced at her sideways, wanting to see if she felt particularly uncomfortable as well. If that was the case, she certainly didn't show it. She was smiling, swaying occasionally to the music and watching the others having fun.

Mentally, I berated myself. Has the lawful King of Narnia thus been reduced to a pathetic tangled mass of nerves? With a deep breath, I prepared myself to ask the one question that seemed to be the most difficult question of all to ask.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, all in one breath. With the noise in the background, I can't be sure if she heard me. At all, for that matter, considering the fact that she's asked "It makes for quite a ballroom, doesn't it?" at the exact same time I spoke.

The silence between us stretched on further. We stared at each other for a few seconds before her eyes widened in comprehension, her lips slowly drawing into a smile. Quite fascinating to watch, really. Even more fascinating was the fact that she had nodded and accepted my offer.

Gathering what little composure I had left, I offered out my right hand. She laid hers atop mine, tingles shooting out from the surfaces where our skin connected. We made our way into the dance floor, where Drinian, dancing a little ways to our left with the redheaded girl, caught my eye and winked at me. Color probably rose up to my already warm cheeks, but thank goodness the Queen did not notice.

With a bow, the dance officially started. I had a bit of trouble getting my feet to move the way they were supposed to, but halfway into the dance, my body had finally agreed to cooperate with me. Golden light from the candles made everything look surreal; they made everything emit a faint glow that made me feel like I was participating in a dream of some sort.

I felt as if the room was exponentially warmer than when we first stepped into it, but I figured that this sudden rise in temperature had something to do with the fact that the she was in my arms, more than anything else. Contrary to what my actions may suggest, I actually _have_ danced with girls before; they just never made me feel this nervous. It truly was a wonder that I didn't trip over myself, or worse, over her feet.

The first dance ended, and without a word, we both were propped into the next dance, and into the next. It came as a surprise to me that this was happening, but I was bent on savoring each moment of it.

There was a smile playing about her lips the whole time we were dancing, the type of smile that made me feel quite weak at the knees. The third dance ended, couples exchanged curtsies with each other. I was about to ask the Queen if she would give me the honor of dancing with me again when the Duke Bern tapped me on the shoulder.

"Your Majesty," he said, smiling. "I have some great news. Earlier today I have sent word to find some people who might be able to aid you in your journey and they have just arrived. I want you to meet a few people,"

He then lead the way, maneuvering in and out of people's way as Lucy and I tried to follow without stepping on anybody's toes. We exited the great hall on the left side and we were ushered into a small room by the entrance. I was actually surprised to see Edmund, Eustace, Reepicheep and Drinian sitting down on a long table, waiting for us, apparently. I caught Drinian's eyes and averted my gaze immediately. There was a haughty look on his face and I knew that if provoked, he surely would start something that could be potentially very embarrassing for me.

Scanning the room, I finally noticed the other occupants of the long table.

"These are the oldest sea captains in Narrowhaven, Sire," Duke Bern said, introducing each man. "This is Bruner, Venzon and Sionil. They have sailed the seas for more years than you have lived. If there's anyone who can answer you about the sea, it'd be them,"

My eyes traveled to each of their faces, worn and graced by many lines but looking as if they had many adventures to tell, if only we were to listen. "Thank you, Duke Bern," I said, smiling at the Duke. "Sires, I am Caspian, King of Narnia. If you would be kind enough to answer a few questions from my Captain and I, it would be very much appreciated."

"Aye," the man introduced as Bruner said. If one looked closely upon Bruner's face, you'd notice that his blue eyes, once of a striking hue, I'm sure, were completely clouded over. He glanced at me solely on the basis of where my voice was coming from, I'd guess, as there would've been no way that he could still see. "These seas have taken twenty-four years of my life, Sire, but as far as I know, there are no lands beyond the Lone Islands. Nothing, I tell you,"

"But the husband of my wife's second cousin, bless his soul, had told me of an island in the far east that is only inhabited by men without heads," the man, Venzon said, taking a swig of ale from his mug. "The Headless Island, he said, totally surrounded by fire that burned forever along the water,"

"That's a total cod," interrupted Sionil, who seemed to me to be the youngest of the lot. "The only famous island in the eastern seas is a floating one. It floats five meters above the sea, where the water is completely undisturbed, save for the ripples of the wave. And beyond that, Aslan's country," he took a long drink of ale, and the Duke Bern signaled a servant to bring more flagons into this room.

"Aslan's country," Reepicheep repeated, looking at the man intently. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"As sure as a man can be," Sionil answered. "My own father told me of the tale. But that's beyond the end of the world and you can't get there,"

"Sire," said Bruner. "These tales might be true, but it has been generally agreed upon by most sailors and captains that if you sailed too far east you would only come into the surges of a sea without lands that swirled perpetually round the rim of the world,"

"Aye, Sire," Sionil agreed. "That is the universal precaution of the seas nowadays. And that, if that were true, I reckon, is where your Majesty's friends went to the bottom."

The informal interview went on quite longer, but as the men ingested more ale, it seemed that the most useful information they had for me were the ones they had given while they were still quite sober. I sat down beside Drinian, my thoughts picturing the rim of the earth, where the ships of my father's friends met their doom.

"Do you reckon that what they've said is true?" I asked, a few minutes after the three elderly sailors had been escorted back to their proper homes. "Is that how the six Lords have fallen?"

"I have no idea Sire," Duke Bern answered. "I wish I could tell you more, but the last I had seen my companions was when they were off, sailing eastward. It breaks my heart to think of them as dead, but I have nothing else contrary to the fact."

"Of course we will continue on with our journey, shall we not?" Reepicheep asked sharply. He didn't seem to be too keen with the tone of our voices, or to where exactly our conversation was heading.

"If it were up to me, we would most definitely go on," Edmund replied. "But it is out of my hands this time,"

I felt everybody's gazes on me.

"As the Captain of _the Dawn Treader_ I say that I have complete confidence in her to bring us the achievement of this journey, even if that means to the end of the world," Drinian said, his face entirely solemn.

"In that case," I said. "Friends, we push through with our adventure. Even if it brings us to the end of the world,"

"Tomorrow," said Reepicheep. "For the beginning of our real adventures!" he took one last drink of ale from his mug before settling it atop the table and bowing, bidding us all a good night.

"I guess I'd better follow his lead then," Edmund said, stretching. "And I have to find where that bugger Eustace is. Good night, chaps,"

"Let me lead the way to your quarters for the night, your Majesties," Duke Bern said, leading us out of the room. We made our way out of the great hall where the feast has yet to wind down, and up the stairs where, from Astoria's tour, I knew the chambers were situated. We found Eustace in the great hall, leaning against the wall, looking every bit miserable. He followed us sullenly and complained an earful when he found that he was to share a room with King Edmund. With a roll of his eyes, Edmund shut the door to our party, stopping the flow of Eustace's voice in the hallway. I take pity on the King; he was very much tired and I don't think anybody deserved to be nagged at like that. Still wouldn't want to be in his place though.

The next chamber to theirs was mine and Drinian's; as I said, it was a small castle and with the Queen occupying her own chamber, there was just simply not enough rooms. Drinian bid the Duke good night, yawning as he went. Duke Bern, however, hung back a few moments and put his hands on my shoulder.

"If I could have a word, my boy," he said, his tone sounding weary and tired. "I've often been up in the highest point of Avra many a mornings, and seen the sun come up out of the sea, and sometimes it looked as if it were only a couple of miles away." He heaved a sigh as he said this, and for the first time, I can see exactly where the hardships of his life had struck him. "And I've wondered about my friends and wondered what there really is behind that horizon. Nothing, most likely, yet I am always half ashamed that I stayed behind."

I opened my mouth to say that there was nothing shameful in his actions; he had wished to settle down, and found the right person to do it with, so in my opinion, he had done what was best for him.

"But I wish your Majesty wouldn't go," he said. "We may need your help here. This closing the slave market might make a new world; war with Calormen is what I foresee. My liege, think again,"

I really did understand his situation and sincerely, I appreciated his concern. "I have an oath, my lord Duke," I said, smiling. "And anyway, what _could_ I say to Reepicheep?"

He laughed a laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes, and I appreciated the fact that he didn't push it. "Well I do suppose you're right," he said, shaking his head slightly. "With that little fellow, there'll be hell to pay if he doesn't get his adventure,"

"That's only too close to the truth," I said.

"Well, I suppose this is it then," he said. "I'll come back tomorrow to fetch you. But for now, I have to mind my business downstairs at the feast, lest it become too rowdy,"

"Goodnight Duke Bern," I said. "And thank you. I truly am grateful for everything you've done,"

He just smiled at me in return and made his way back down to the feast.

Drinian already went inside our shared room, preparing for bed, while I lingered in front of the room directly in front of ours. After a few deep breaths, I finally knocked.

"Caspian," Lucy greeted as she opened the door, smiling. "Was there anything you needed?"

"Nothing," I said, after a few seconds' pause. "I just wanted to bid you good night personally. And to thank you for dancing with me earlier,"

Her smile widened. "It was my pleasure," she said, sounding sincere. "You were a very enjoyable dancing partner,"

I nodded, acknowledging her compliment. "As were you," I said. "Sleep well, my Queen,"

"Same to you," she said, smiling at me for the last time as she closed the door.

I walked back into my room, finding Drinian already changed into some borrowed clothing and already in place in a make shift cot. I didn't think the cot would have been very comfortable to sleep in, given Drinian's size, but as it was totally covered with at least fifteen pillows, I had to reconsider. He looked at me as I entered, that haughty smile back on his face.

"How was your walk, your Majesty?" he asked, propping himself up on one hand. "Meet anyone interesting? Say goodnight to anyone you secretly love?"

He teased me as I was changing my shirt, which I predictably rolled up in my hand and tossed in his direction. It hit him right in the face, but that only brought about a full bout of laughter from him. "Oh, somebody's going to be dreaming of the Queen tonight!"

I didn't bother responding, as I was sure, as he very often was, Drinian was right.

**A/N:** Okay, first off, i'm quite alive and well, thanks very much for those of you who's asked :) i'm sorry for the long, long, LONG delay, but college got in the way. but hooray! i'm quite unemployed at the moment, so i've got time to work on some stories. i'm not particularly happy with this one, as you can probably tell where i left off three years ago. oh, i know there's the story alert thingies now here in the site, but i'm thinking of starting a mailing list for updates of this story. just leave your e-add if you want personal emails when i update (which will be quite frequently now, i hope)! cheers!


End file.
